Generally, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer interface, consumer and productivity applications. The existing Universal Serial Bus (USB) interconnects have the attributes of plug-and-play and ease of use by end users. Now, as technology innovation marches forward, new kinds of devices, media formats and large inexpensive storage are converging. They require significantly more bus bandwidth to maintain the interactive experience that users have come to expect. In addition, the demand of a higher performance between the PC and the sophisticated peripheral is increasing. The transmission rate of USB 2.0 is insufficient. As a consequence, faster serial bus interfaces such as USB 3.0, are developed, which may provide a higher transmission rate so as to satisfy the need of a variety devices.
Nowadays, electronic devices generate more electromagnetic waves as becoming more multifunctional. However, the more electromagnetic waves the devices generate, the worse radiofrequency interference (RFI) affects the operation or the signal transmission between devices.
For a conventional USB electrical connector assembly having a conventional USB electrical plug connector mating with a conventional electrical receptacle connector, signal interferences would be generated during signal transmission. Therefore, the signal transmission accuracy may be deficient. For example, the signal transmission of a USB 3.0 connector on a laptop affects the operation of a wireless mouse with 2.4 GHz transmission speed connected to the same laptop. Under this situation, the reaction of the mouse lags behind the user's operation.